My Greatest Wish
by Ravenclaw Eagle
Summary: Draco doesn't feel like he belongs in Slytherin, so he writes about it in a journal. And then someone finds his journal, and everyone finds out. And I can't forget the part in which Draco loses his memory. Will soon be a Dramione.
1. A Horrible Day

A/N: This is my first FanFiction, so don't be too harsh. The story gets a lot better. This is more like an intro...

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J K Rowling. I only own the plot.

Draco needed to get to the owlery before Transfiguration. If he didn't hurry, he'd get to class late, and he couldn't afford to be late again. As he hurried toward the door, Weasley stuck his foot out and tripped him. Draco fell against the cold stone floor and his bag flew across the room. Some of its contents spilled out because he hastily forgot to fully close it.

Draco stuffed his books and things back into the bag, then ran off to the owlery. He attached his letter to his eagle owl, let it fly off, and ran back down to Transfiguration.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Mr. Malfoy," came McGonagall's stern voice when he entered the room, panting. "You were five minutes late, so how about we deduct five points from Slytherin?"

"Draco walked to his seat between Crabbe and Goyle, and for the remainder of class doodled pictures of Weasley in unpleasant situations. Hit by lightning… thrown off a cliff… squashed by raging elephants… mud pouring out his mouth instead of words… being taken as food for a baby dragon by its mother.

Draco distantly heard McGonagall say class was dismissed, then shot up to leave. "Mr. Malfoy, a word, if you please?"

As he heard snickers throughout the classroom, Draco trudged down to McGonagall's desk. "What is it, Professor?"

"This is the third time in two weeks that you have been late. I think a detention will be your punishment the next time you are not in your seat by the time class begins.

"Yes, Professor."

"That is all. Now go."

Draco didn't need a second telling. He just about ran from the room while maintaining a dignified gait.

A/N: This chapter is very boring. It gets better, so please read and review! If not, I might not post anything else.


	2. Missing

A/N: So I'm back with the second chapter. BTW, I love Snape in here.

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by J K Rowling. I only own the plot.

At dinner Snape came up to Draco to talk. He led Draco away to his personal office. As they were walking down to the office Draco wondered what Snape wanted to talk about.

"Sit," Snape said when they got to the office. "Have you found that any of your possessions are missing, Draco?"

"No, sir."

Then you say that this-" he held up a small leather-bound book-"is not yours?"

"How? What? Where? _Who_?"

"So you do recognize it? Good/ Another student in a previous class found it and was reading it. I confiscated it and wanted to give it back to you. It's a good thing you didn't write your name in it. The only thing that told me it was yours was the fact that it was written in your handwriting. Now, Draco, you have always been one of my favorite students, and I think that you of all people would have come to me with a problem like this."

"But, sir-"

"Draco, I was not finished speaking. I was wondering why you didn't tell anyone about this. At first, I thought it was the usual reason- honor. But I don't think so now. I think it was perhaps fear that you wouldn't be accepted. But, Draco, this insecurity is a normal part of a teenager's life. I went through the same problems as you did. I felt just as alone, as misunderstood as you do. And I would like to help you in any way possible."

"Thank you sir. Can I have my journal back?"

"Of course. Now, just remember that I am always here."

"Draco, how come you're always writing in that book of yours?"

He shot a scathing look at Crabbe, who asked the question, and said, "Because if I don't I'll lose all my brains and be dumber than you." And then he went back to writing.

Draco went to his trunk and pulled out the first of his journals. It dated all the way back to the start of his first year.

_The way my parents described Hogwarts it was like the Slytherins owned the place. But I found that it has changed greatly since their time. My parents were right about there being a lot of scum here… Mudbloods and the like. But even in Slytherin, the best House, there seems to be the worst type of people. There only seems to be one other person that actually seems decent- Harry Potter. He surprisingly isn't stuck up about how famous he is or anything. And now I've gone and done what my father said- made him choose if he wants to be my friend or not- and he turned me down. I was so stupid. He seems to hate me or something. I can't stand it! There's no way that I can just stay here surrounded by morons and people I don't get along with… I think I hate Hogwarts. Maybe if Potter was in Slytherin, he would become more of my friend, but he's in Gryffindor, and the two Houses just don't seem to get along at all. Or even if I was in Gryffindor, but Father would hate that. He'd kill me or ask for me to transfer to Slytherin or something._

As time went on Draco thought more of him being in Gryffindor, how nice it would have been. He studied Harry Potter- perhaps the only other worthy person in the school- and his friend Ron Weasley from afar. And then the know-it-all, Hermione Granger, who soon became their friend. They didn't seem to be bad or anything. Draco supposed that they could actually be quite likable. Through the years Draco wished he had been put in Gryffindor so that he could be friends with the three Gryffindors.

Draco decided to go for a walk. He was willing to take the risk of getting caught as long as he cleared his head. He opened the door and walked almost straight into Snape. Of course.

"Good, Draco, I was just about to fetch you."

"What for, Professor?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"I heard that you were late to Transfiguration again. We can't have that happening. I want to talk to you about that. Come along to my office."

Draco didn't want to be in Snape's office a second time that day. It still kind of gave him the creeps.

"So, Draco, being late to Transfiguration. I am not going to ask why you are late. But you need to be in class."

"Okay, Professor." Draco didn't understand why being in class was so important. It wasn't like him being a minute late to class would mean the end of the world.

"I have a gift for you, Draco, since you are unable to get to class on time." It was a Time Turner that Snape took out from a desk drawer. "You shouldn't see your other self if you use it. And whether or not you do use it is up to you. But it is just a suggestion. You are free to take this or leave it here with me."

"I'll take it. Thank you, sir."

"Now no word of this to anyone, you understand."

A/N: So some questions to be answered on the next chapter: Will Draco's greatest wish come true? Will he use the Time Turner? What was in Draco's letter that he sent out in the first chapter? And finally, what will Draco do to Ron? Hopefully I'll have more time and be able to post sooner!


	3. Trouble With Time

A/N: Sorry for the wait. If you check out my profile you'll find a reason why I never update, although I do have the next couple chapters filled out. I don't feel like explaining myself again. I have been thinking about this fic, and I must admit that I have absolutely no idea how long this will be. Chapter wise, it must be something like fifteen or twenty. But I am queen of short chapters, so that doesn't mean anything. And the next chapter will definitely have something worth going crazy overAnd if you can't tell (It hasn't been exactly obvious) this fic is during the fifth year.

Disclaimer: J K Rowling, please do not sue me for me writing this. You own all of the characters so far, and the idea for the Time Turner, and inspiration for this piece. But the plot is mine! Mine, I say! Mine! Don't take my money! Don't take my cat- he would scratch you and bite you and ruin you and then you would sue me again for giving you such a naughty cat! Don't take anything of mine, except for time to read your wonderful books. By the way, could this possibly be the longest disclaimer you have ever seen? And no, I am not locked up in an insane asylum and I do not belong there. Yet.

A couple days later Draco decided to try out the Time Turner. He was somewhere in a deserted corridor on the fifth floor. Nobody would find him. Draco turned back his Time Turner once and felt no different than before.

Unbidden images popped into his head. They were of Potter's Mudblood friend, Hermione Granger, of all people. Draco decided to clear his head with a walk. He headed down to the library without thinking. Only when he saw the tall shelves did he realize where he went. And, as usual, Granger was sitting at a table, with five enormous books on the table.

There was something about Granger that Draco didn't understand. She always was the one that Draco wanted to impress, more than her other friends. Maybe it was because she was a Mudblood, and Draco would have to make a lot more of an effort to befriend a Mudblood. She also seemed the one that would see through pretenses easily. Potter and Weasley were both too thick to see through glass. Winning Granger's friendship would be much harder than winning the other two's.

A part of Draco said, _If only I was in Gryffindor, it would have been so easy to become close to her._ Without realizing what he was doing, Draco went and sat down at Granger's table.

"What do you want?" she asked without looking up from her book.

"I don't really know, myself."

"Then get out of here. I have studying to do. And, by the way, nice Time Turner. Let me guess: your father got it for you. You're probably also traipsing around somewhere else, too."

"Don't bring my father into this; he has nothing to do with the Time Turner. And just because you read about something doesn't make you an expert, either!"

"Just because you have a Time Turner doesn't make you an expert, either! And for your information, I have used one several times." She gathered up her books and left as Madame Pince, the librarian, came over to hush the two.

_I butchered that,_ Draco thought to himself. He thought about wanting to find out why he thought of Granger when he used the Time Turner. He started looking up stuff in the library, but found nothing useful. Several books talked about the uses and properties of Time Turners- some even said how they were created- but nothing talked about an effect like his.

Draco decided to talk to Snape about this. He had given Draco the Time Turner; he should know something about it.

*

Professor, I need to talk to you," Draco said to Snape in class.

"Of course, Draco. Tonight after dinner would be fine." And then Snape sped off to go yell at Potter and Weasley. Maybe they'd lose points or, even better, get a detention.

It turned out that not only did Potter and Weasley get points taken off for their shenanigans (A/N: This word reminds me of a kid in my homeroom. He uses it a lot. I guess it rubbed off on me), but Snape also gave Granger a detention for trying to stop him from punishing Potter and Weasley. Draco was in a good mood.

*

When Draco arrived at Snape's office, he found that Granger was there as well. She was serving her detention here, it seemed. Snape took one glance at her and told her to organize the student storeroom and write down if any supplies were low. "Draco, you wanted to talk. We can talk in the classroom, since I am obligated to watch Miss Granger so that she works diligently. Or if you prefer, you may come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow I have Quidditch practice. Let's talk now."

"So you wanted to talk about the journal? What about it?"

"It's not that, Professor. It's the Time Turner." Draco glanced at the door to the student storeroom. It was closed, but faint sounds of movement could be heard. "When I used it, I kept on thinking about… someone."

"Do you have it with you?" Draco gave it to Snape, who studied it. "Nothing should interfere with such a magical object. Did it at least work properly?"

"Yes, sir. I just kept thinking about that one person until I got back to the right time."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with this. I will see if I can look into it. But I have never heard of such an incident."

"Thank you, Professor." Draco turned to leave.

"Would this happen to do with a certain girl?" Snape asked.

"No," Draco said quickly. Inside he was going crazy- how could Snape have guessed so quickly?

"Come here tomorrow at seven o'clock, then. You can leave now, Draco."

"But I have Quidditch practice tomorrow! What about Thursday?"

"Fine, Draco," he said. "Miss Granger, I want this storeroom finished sometime before Christmas! Get a move on!"

Draco left the classroom and headed up through the school to somewhere on the fifth floor. There was a small, strange room that Draco had discovered a few years earlier. It had a small mirror in it that could show anything that was happening in the castle. He wasn't here for the mirror tonight, though. He was here to be apart from anyone else. The room had been dubbed the Outsider's Room, since Draco could see everyone else in the castle and hear their conversations without him actually being there. It was like he was on the outside looking in at everyone, being together when Draco was all alone.

Draco woke up, confused about why his bed was so hard. He realized where he was and that it was late at night. He didn't have the slightest clue what time it was, since he didn't have a watch. He used the mirror to spy on someone's watch. It said twelve forty-five.

Draco walked down toward his common room, but then heard someone's footsteps lightly treading on the ground. They rang out in the otherwise silent corridor. He was in the middle of an empty corridor, with absolutely no doorways, no place to run…except back. So he did run back from where he came. He came to a dead end. No. It looked like a dead end, but the wall on the left really was just pretending. It wasn't even solid. It was an illusion. He ran to it he ran into it and fell, with only one thought in his head:

_Footsteps coming this way…_

A/N: I hope you liked it. A cliffhanger! And you'll probably have to wait another couple days until I decide I have enough time to write the next chapter on the computer. Without the last part and the cliffhanger and all, this would have been a very boring (not to mention short) chapter. Review as if your life depended on it! And your family's lives! And why don't we throw in your friends at school? So please! It will become so interesting in the next chapter! Something very important to the story is going to come up in the fourth chapter, you mark my words! And I need to know if you like it or not so I know how to change what I've written to accommodate all you wonderful people out there!

Also, I've written a lot concerning author's notes this chapter.

I also used about as many exclamation marks today as I have in the past six months. Maybe even year…


	4. unknown Encounters

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! Really, though, how long has it been? A month? Thank you, my brand-new laptop which I love so much, for giving me the possibility to read fanfictions for hours instead of write mine! And while I have read the fanfictions, I have got some ideas about things that I could use (nothing major, of course, but rather little details that would make my story a little more convincing). But, the good thing is, I HAVE RETURNED! AND I BROUGHT THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF MY GREATEST WISH!

Disclaimer: I am just going to say that of course I own Harry Potter and all of its characters and the unfortunately fictitious Hogwarts. But before J. K. Rowling sues me for coming out with such blasphemy, I will say that I take the statement back. I only own the plot.

*

He had to get up. But his head throbbed painfully, and he wasn't even sure why he had to get up. It seemed pointless in the dark, with the cool, hard floor lessening the headache.

Someone stood over him. It was too dark for him to make out who it was.

"Malfoy?" The voice was confused. Draco knew the voice from somewhere- it was feminine and like music to his ears- but couldn't remember who it belonged to. Something on his chest burned. He wasn't sure what.

Whoever the person was, she leaned over him to see if he was alright. In the dark he could barely make out dark, thick hair and a pretty face.

"What? No stupid comment?" she asked. "No snide remark?"

"Why would I say anything like that to you?" Draco asked, truly curious. You're just so pretty. Nobody should make fun of you."

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Her voice shook.

"My head hurts. So my name's Malfoy?"

"Yes, you're Draco Malfoy. You must have lost your memory. Um, I think that we have to go to the Headmaster's office." She held out her hand so that Draco could stand up. He took the slim hand, and his chest burned as if on fire. His whole body recoiled, and his hand involuntarily clutched his chest.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked. She took out a stick or something and created a light on the tip of it. It was like magic.

"I don't know."

The girl opened the front of Draco's robes so that his chest was bare. She gasped. Clearly visible on his pale skin, even in the poor light, was a tattoo that looked like an hourglass on a long necklace that wrapped around his neck.

"We really have to go to Professor Dumbledore now. Come on," she said. Draco followed the girl through the corridors. She stopped at a gargoyle and said a strange combination of words to the piece of stone. Draco nearly fainted when the gargoyle leapt out of the way, revealing a staircase.

The girl knocked on the door at the top of the steps. A man from within called, "Enter." The girl opened the door to the office of a very strange man with long silvery hair and beard and half-moon spectacles. (A/N: if you want a more detailed description of Dumbledore or his office, or anything else that you probably remember from the books, go read the books. I don't want to reiterate what the great Ms. Rowling already wrote. That's not my job.)

"Professor, Malfoy seems to have lost his memory. He also has a strange mark on his skin. It looks like a Time Turner."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I hope you will now retire to your common room for the evening- it is rather late. I am capable of taking care of Mr. Malfoy. But, please, do not tell anyone of this."

The pretty girl, even more stunning in the light of the office with long bushy brown hair, creamy skin, and rather captivating brown eyes- Granger- left.

"Now what to do with you, Draco? You seem to be a major dilemma. Do you mind if I check your mind to see what is the cause of your forgetfulness?"

"Go ahead," he said. Whatever that meant.

Strange images- things he didn't remember- came into his mind. But then a fresh wave of pain spread over his tattoo. Everything went dark.

*

Something very distant said something very quietly. He protested being awakened but nevertheless opened his eyes to see the sunlight streaming in the Hospital Wing window.

"Good, Mr. Malfoy, you're awake," a nurse said. "And why are you here today? I daresay it was for a nap."

"I don't remember. All I know is that the Granger girl came and took me to Professor Dumbledore."

"Anything else, dear?"

"No."

The woman backed away, muttering, "Memory's gone! Memory! And he sends the boy to me, not anyone that can do anything about it… But what does he mean by Granger, there's no girl with that name at this school…"

She came back over with a strange drink. "All of it, now, Mr. Malfoy." He drank it, although it tasted horrible. And before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Malfoy? Sneaking out of the Hospital Wing? How dare you do such a thing! Never have I heard of this!" He woke with a start. He was still in the Hospital Wing. So then why was the nurse yelling at him for being outside?

The nurse came in holding a boy by the ear. He was about Draco's age, and looked very much like him. His hair was a little longer, but the same near-white color. The same gray eyes as his looked confused. The kid even looked the same height, and with a similar light build.

The kid glanced around the room and his piercing eyes stared at Draco again. Draco stared back. The nurse looked at the two near-identical boys in bewilderment and left, muttering about some sort of drink.

"Who're you?" the other boy demanded.

*

A/N: NEVER MIND THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH! IT'S NOW WORTHLESS!

I know for a fact that Draco doesn't have amnesia. It's something else, since he remembers how to do everything properly. He forgets his memory, but everything that he has repetitively done, like eat and write, he remembers. I think amnesia is different, but if I'm wrong, say so in a review.

Thank you. Especially to Mrs. Robert Pattison for telling me about amnesia. DON'T TRUST MOVIES OR TV SHOWS WHEN IT COMES TO ACTUAL INFORMATION. Unless it's on an actually respectable channel, like History.

Sorry all of my other reviewers, I don't think I am going to mention any other reviewers. So Mrs. Robert Pattison, feel very good about yourself!

Bringing us to the next topic- Review! Please? I might leave you a nice little message in return.


	5. Far Away from What is Known

A/N: Yes, it's up! Chapter 5 is actually here in a reasonable amount of time! Trust me, I'm shocked, too. :) Even crazier is that I was going to get it up last night, but there were some problems with fanfiction. It wouldn't let me log in, and then it wouldn't let me upload this, but here it is!

So without further ado, please enjoy. And then maybe review. It would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own the plot. Everything else comes from J.K. Rowling.

*

"Who're you?" the other boy demanded.

"Draco Malfoy."

"That's impossible. I'm the only Malfoy in the school. Besides, I've never heard of a Malfoy in the family. But you do look like a Malfoy. It's uncanny how much we look alike. Anyway, I'm Lucius Malfoy. Have you ever heard of me?"

"Your name sounds familiar."

Through this exchange of words, the nurse had gone off to find something and returned. "Lucius Malfoy, you may leave. You-" she pointed at Draco "-will stay in bed. I need to find out who you are and what you are doing here. Drink some of this." Again she handed him a horrid-tasting drink. Again he fell asleep.

And again his tattoo burned. It hurt so much he woke to see a flash of gold light, and then he was in the Headmaster's office.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"And may I ask where you went?"

"Just to the Hospital Wing. I met a kid there. He looked a lot like me and was named Lucius Malfoy."

"And how old was he?"

"About my age, Professor."

"Draco, Lucius Malfoy is your father. I think that your tattoo is, in effect, a Time Turner. Perhaps it is a real one that has become embedded into you. You are apparently able to travel back to a time several years ago, and then come back to the present.

"On another matter, you are unfit to attend classes with a damaged memory. Until you have regained your memory, you should stay away from prying eyes in a private room. Someone will get all of your belongings. Now if you'll follow me…"

Dumbledore left the room surprisingly fast so Draco hurried to catch up with him. They twisted through several corridors, went up two staircases, and ended up in front of a tapestry of a woman playing a harp. The notes hung in the air. It was some sort of familiar magic that washed over him. Dumbledore touched the middle string of the harp, which did not ring out like the other notes played. But instead the whole tapestry moved over to the left. In the center of the wall that had just been behind the tapestry was a staircase going up to the next floor. Dumbledore and Draco both climbed it as the Headmaster said, "Only you and I can enter through this passage. Now, I leave you to your rooms, although I must have your word that you will not leave without my consent."

Draco said that he wouldn't leave his rooms, and was left on his own. He went and looked around at his rooms. The one that he was in was more of a sitting room, with a couple chairs and a coffee table surrounding a fireplace, already lit and with double-sided so that he could feel the fire's warmth while he was in either room. There was a desk and a bookshelf filled with only a couple old books. Draco was pleased to realize that the tapestry's harp music did not come into the room.

One of the doors was next to the fireplace, and this was where he went next. It was a large bedroom. Opposite the fireplace was a large bed with a green quilt on it. Against the right wall was a dresser, made from handsome mahogany wood, and on the left was another doorway, probably leading into a bathroom. Behind the bed was a window that looked out over the lake.

The sitting room had another door leading out of it. This went to a dining room with a two-person table and matching chairs. It was somewhat cooler in this room, since there was no fireplace, but it did have a very small door- only about four feet high- that led to somewhere else. Draco wondered where it went, and why it was there. The Headmaster didn't want just anyone to come into the room, did he? The strangest part about the dining room was that there was no kitchen area. Where would all the food come from? The tiny door? That seemed unlikely.

Draco tried to open the small door, but found that when he touched its silver doorknob, his hand jerked away from it without his even realizing why.

It was late at night- he had no idea when, since Draco hadn't found any clocks in the rooms. He went into the bedroom and just lay on the bed, thinking about what happened to him. Had he really gone back in time and met his father? The two did look very similar, in a way that meant the two were related, but this boy didn't know Draco at all. They couldn't have been brothers-twins- then.

It would make more sense for that boy to be Draco's father, then, because a 15- year-old version of him would not know the name of his son.

On that note, Draco fell asleep.

*

A/N: Well, there you are. Chapter 5. The last half was rather fluffy. And just to tell you, this fanfic does have a plot. If anyone has ever read Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, whether of your own will or not, you should understand that everything all comes together in the end. If not, then what's the point of putting it all in one fanfic?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love checking my email and seeing emails from Fanfiction saying that other people review this and like it. It makes me feel all tingly inside! So if you want to make me happy, please review!

Also, check out my slightly random fic, Not Welcome. It stars Hermione.

Next chapter Draco meets people, some that you'll recognize, others that you won't. I hope I'll put it up in the next couple days, perhaps by Wednesday.


	6. Do I Remember?

A/N: Yes, it's here! And it's only been a couple days! So, here you are, Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: If I owned everything, do you really think I'd keep myself busy writing fanfictions rather than real novels that would turn into bestsellers? I didn't think so, either. But I do own Keppy. Not his species or description, though.

*

"It is time for sir's breakfast," a high-pitched voice jolted Draco from sleep. The voice belonged to a small creature with large, bulging eyes, long ears, and a protruding nose. It only wore what looked like a blanket wrapped around its body and kept together with several pins that looked oversized compared to the small body.

"Wh= who're you?" Draco rubbed his eyes. Maybe something was in them and he couldn't see this creature properly. But when he opened his eyes again, it was still there, looking the same as before.

"Sir, I is Keppy the hose-elf. I is here to take care of sir. Does sir want breakfast?"

"Yeah, I guess so. What do you have?"

"Anything sir wants."

"Sausage, then, and eggs. Scrambled."

It said, "Sir will have this food!" and ran off into the next room.

While Keppy the house-elf made his breakfast, Draco got washed and dressed in something black. Most of his wardrobe was black, aside from a silver set of dress robes.

Draco went into the dining room, after noticing that more books= probably his- were on the bookshelves in the sitting room. Breakfast was thoroughly enjoyable, and while Draco ate, Keppy cleaned his bedroom.

After breakfast, Draco looked at all of his books. Many were schoolbooks. But there were some that didn't seem like schoolbooks. In fact, some didn't even have a title on the front cover. He opened the first of these books. It was a journal of some kind, since it was handwritten and went over seemingly trivial matters. It would be his journal, then. It only made sense.

He read the journal, and then all the others, and was surprised at how he didn't remember any of this. He couldn't understand for the life of him what were Slytherin, or Gryffindor, or Quidditch, or several other things. It was disconcerting finding out that he had liked the girl Granger- whose first name was Hermione- for years, although he put on an evil face for others. He called her a Mudblood, whatever that was, much to his horror, as well as to Hermione Granger and her two friends, Harry Potter (called Potty) and Ron Weasley (also known as the Weasel). He had written about being a pureblood, and being proud of one, and following his father's footsteps.

Other journals condemned this, said how he would rather not be a Pureblood or at least part of a powerful and rich family that cared more about bloodlines rather than being a family. He guessed that these were the later entries, since nothing was dated, and the journal that wasn't finished talked about it. This journal was probably his current one.

Draco thought about how his 15- year-old father acted. He definitely seemed as if he ruled the world, as if he was better than most other people. As if the last name Malfoy made him God. Perhaps his father had instilled this pride in Draco, and only recently did he fight his father's words.

There was a knock at the door. Draco jumped, then opened it to find Dumbledore.

"So, Draco, you seem to be settled in. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to check on your health. Especially that strange tattoo of yours.

"Okay, sir, do whatever you must."

"You should lay down- your bed seems as good a place as any- and I would like to see your tattoo. So if you don't mind taking off your shirt." (A/N: Yes, it sounds weird, but I don't know how to say this without making it awkward. Sorry!) The two walked to the bedroom and draco followed Dumbledore's orders. The Headmaster took out a thin piece of wood like Hermione Granger used- a wand- and touched Draco's tattoo with the tip. The tattoo turned black, and Draco's whole body burned. But even stranger, Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand. "That was… interesting. An unusual effect, but I thought something along those lines would happen. Draco, I do not wish to harm you, but I would like to see what would happen if you were hexed. I can easily reverse any damage. Impedimenta!"

A purple jet of light came toward Draco. But instead of hitting him, the light bounced off and returned to Dumbledore, who stopped the light with a wave of his wand. "I thought so. Draco, Time Turners are unusual pieces of magic in that they do not get along with other types of magic well. Your unusual position allows you to be protected from magic that would harm you. I wouldn't be surprised if you could do other magic such as wandwork."

"Really?"

"Of course. I am not in the habit of lying when it comes to truths like these. All you have to do is put your mind to it and practice."

"Really? It's that simple?"

"Yes. You have everything you need for magic. You have a wand- it will be somewhere around here-and the spells. Some are in your books, while others can be found in the library. You have some deep in your memory, from the past couple years you spent here."

"If I spent years here then why can't I remember anything?"

The Headmaster said, "If we knew the answer to that, we could heal you. But the Time Turner does not want that."

"And what are Slytherin and Gryffindor and Quidditch? I wrote about them in journals, but I'm not sure what they are anymore."

"Slytherin and Gryffindor are two school Houses. The others are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You are in Slytherin and play on its Quidditch team. Quidditch is a sport played on broomsticks.

"Now I have a question about your journals. Did you write in them the name of the person who gave you the Time Turner?"

"No, Professor. I didn't write anything about the Time Turner at all."

"That is quite interesting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment that I cannot be late to," Dumbledore said while checking a watch. "I will come again to discuss things with you. I hope it is soon." With that he left and Draco stared at the door he walked out of.

*

A/N: Yes, some parts of this sound corny and stupid. I know. I also know that there's a ton of fluff. There won't be in some upcoming chapters.

Just so you all know, Keppy the house-elf was named after a kepi, which is a French hat that soldiers in the American Civil War wore. My friends and I love kepis, and I just had to use the name. It didn't occur to me until later that a house-elf named after clothes is slightly ironic. Especially when the house-elf is enslaved.

I have some ideas at how in the world this story is going to end. But I can't decide if Draco gets his memory back all at once, if he has to relearn everything he has ever known, or if he will never remember what he lost. Please tell me what you think in a review!

Which brings me to the next point- REVIEW!


	7. Hats, Angry Chats, and Owners of Cats

A/N: I was listening to my Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone soundtrack and got really inspired. Which is good for all you guys since you get the next chapter of My Greatest Wish!

Disclaimer: J K Rowling is God in disguise. She created Harry Potter, rather like God creating everything else. Well, everything except for this plot. The only that I can call my own…

*

A few days later Dumbledore came again. He had brought something- a strange, old, patched hat. "Try it on," he said. "It is only the Sorting Hat."

These words did not comfort Draco, but he still shoved on the old hat. "Now this is a surprise," a voice said in his ear. It wasn't Dumbledore's voice, but there was nobody else in the room. Unless… "Very good, Draco Malfoy. I never thought I would hear from you again. Although I also never thought that you would want to be in Gryffindor. Back when you were sorted I could only find how you wanted to be in Slytherin. But in these last four years you have changed. Now you could go into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. You belong in one of those Houses more than Slytherin now. But you will stay in Slytherin, because that is where I originally put you.

"I can see your past. The memories that you lost, I can see, still inside you. The person who gave you this Time Turner of yours was Professor Snape."

An image of a greasy-haired man came to mind.. Draco had never seen the man before. Unless he was part of the memories locked away from Draco.

"Well, that was informative," Dumbledore said. Draco completely forgot he was there. "I think the hat will do well in your care- or, more importantly, you will do well in its care. Also, I think that we should talk to Professor Snape about this Time Turner."

*

Later that day Dumbledore came back to bring Draco to his office. Snape would be meeting them there. The two had waited silently for about five minutes in the Headmaster's office before the man Draco remembered- Snape- came in.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Snape said.

"Severus, Draco has a Time Turner that had caused him some problems. I just want to be clear that you did give it to him."

"Yes, I did give Draco the Time Turner. And what, may I ask, happened to Draco?"

"He has lost his memory and is unable to be magically cured of his amnesia, as well as gained all of the magical properties of his Time Turner. And Severus, I do mean all."

"Has his father been notified?"

"Not yet. I rather hoped that this would be cured quickly and his parents would not need to be notified. It seems I was wrong. Severus, do not look at me like that! Of course I am wrong sometimes; I am only human." (A/N: Precious semicolon, I have found you! I love you! *ahem* Sorry about the ranting. Back to the story…)

Draco did not like being talked about as if he wasn't there. But it seemed that he couldn't get a word in edgewise. It was a bit of a surprise when Dumbledore's tone changed and said, "Draco, have you tried remembering anything or practicing magic since I last saw you?"

"Yes," he said. "But none of the spells are working!"

"I think, perhaps, that maybe you should start on something else other than spells. Perhaps potions?"

Snape looked enraged. "Headmaster, do you think that this is advisable?"

"I thought, perhaps the Slytherin head could teach the Slytherin student, especially since I have heard that you favored Draco in class? You would be an especially good teacher for Draco, and since the class I want him to relearn first _is_ your area of expertise, it seems only fitting. And you are one of the few people that I trust."

"When you put it like that, Headmaster, I must accept, mustn't I?

"These lessons will be held three times a week, Draco," Snape continued. "Monday mornings, at nine, Wednesday evenings, at seven, and Thursday afternoons at two-thirty. Tomorrow is a Wednesday, Draco. I expect you to come to my office."

"Where is that?"

"I will wait for you here at six-forty-five, and accompany you down there myself," Snape said somewhat disgustedly. He then left Dumbledore's office, muttering to himself.

"Well, Draco, perhaps that did not go as well as I hoped, but you will be learning magic. I am terribly sorry about how Professor Snape acted. Now, will you need help getting back to your room?"

"No thanks, Headmaster."

"Then good evening, Draco."

"Evening, Professor."

*

Draco was sound asleep. Out of nowhere, though, his dream changed. His tattoo began to burn, and he was in a strange, yet oddly familiar place. The familiarity seemed the same as hearing the name Lucius Malfoy. If Lucius was his father, Draco would have known him before. So that meant that Draco had been here before.

There were a lot of desks in the room. And seated there were kids- a couple years younger than Draco was now. A scruffy and gaunt-looking man in shabby robes was at the front of the classroom, watching all of the children read from their textbooks and take notes. He didn't seem to notice Draco. Could he be seen here? Class ended when the teacher called, "Homework is to finish taking notes on Red Caps, due next class." All of the students put their books in their bags and left. Draco, by some unknown force, left with the rest of the students. He saw three students in particular that caught his attention. The girl was a younger, less pretty version of Hermione Granger, but he still was attracted to her. She was with two boys, of which he was jealous. One had messy dark hair and the other was tall, red-headed, and freckled. If Draco remembered properly they were called Potter and Weasley.

"How am I going to fit Lupin's homework in with everything else, and Quidditch practice?" the dark-haired boy said.

"I dunno, Harry, but, Hermione, you have more classes than anyone else. How do you get everything done?" the redhead asked.

"Oh, uh, I just remembered- I left my quill in Defense Against the Dark Arts! I have to get it back. See you in a bit!" Hermione ran off, and Draco followed her.

They ran along a passageway. When they were definitely away from other people, Hermione took out her own Time Turner and used it. Draco's tattoo burned and he took a step closer to her. She was going back in time, he could tell, but he was with her. At what Draco thought was when Hermione finished going back in time, he was pulled toward he by some unknown force. Draco screamed, but she didn't look up. He crashed into her, though he didn't feel it. As Draco's tattoo hit the Time Turner, it seared with even more pain.

Draco was on his bed, screaming at the pain. But there was something different that he couldn't place. I'll deal with it in the morning, he thought as he drifted off to a pleasant sleep.

*

Draco's dream haunted him. He wasn't sure why, though. Maybe it was because he was invisible, and not heard. Maybe because it was Hermione Granger that he was with. Maybe because she had a Time Turner.

He didn't know the real reason; this was a memory, but it wasn't his. He hadn't been in the flashback at all. Draco didn't realize this small detail, simply for the fact that he thought it was one of his other missing memories.

*

A/N: Slight cliffhanger. It's a what-in-the-world-is-going-on-here cliffhanger. Whose memory is this? I know. Mua-ha-ha! And it's not what you think! Things can be deceiving here.

Anyway, REVIEW! I like reviews. I like to know what people think of my writing. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys are great!

Also, I would like to note that I have recently fallen in love with the idea that Draco might not be fully human. Yes, he could possibly be a vampire or werewolf or something. But he won't be in this Fanfiction. So much is happening to him in here. I had to scrap perfectly good ideas about Draco that would just add to the confusion of what happens to him in here. And if you don't think a lot happens to him, just wait until the next chapter. It's gonna be extra long.

Yes, I know that there isn't too much about Hermione in here yet. There will be. I don't know when, exactly, but she will be making a very big appearance in here soon. Two or three chapters, I'm guessing.

I love Snape. Really, I do. I think he's just having an off day. He might be angry at Harry. It could be that he has to teach Harry Occlumency. I don't know, though. I never really thought about what season or month this is set in, aside from being in the fifth year. So, sorry, Sevvie, for making you sound evil and like you're talking to Neville rather than Draco!


	8. The First Time

A/N: Again, the new chapter is up in a couple of days. The last chapter didn't have too many reviews, and I'm hoping that there will be more for this chapter. It's a long one, but a lot of stuff happens. So, enjoy!

Oh, and I'm not going to review what happened in the last chapter. Too lazy. So read it yourself if you want a refresher. If I post a new chapter every couple days, I expect my readers to remember what happened.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything that you recognize. Everything you don't, setting-, plot- or character- wise, is mine.

*

By the time Draco walked down to Dumbledore's office to wait for Snape, he had still not made the revelation about his dream. After a few minutes of waiting, Snape came into the corridor and said, "Draco, pay close attention. I'm not going to show you this again." Snape moved through the corridors and down staircases until they were in the dungeons.

Draco sat down in the chair in front of Snape's desk. On the desk were several strange things that Draco supposed were potions ingredients. Snape started with an introduction about safety and precision, then made Draco learn the ingredients on the desk. It was dull, but apparently important in actually concocting potions.

An hour and a half later, Draco left Snape's office with a headache. Snape wanted Draco to learn as quickly as possible so that he wasn't behind the other students in his year. Draco seemed to realize that everything he was learning he had already known. This prior knowledge let him memorize everything quickly.

Draco was walking back to his room when he heard a giggle from behind him. "Who's there?" he called.

Nobody answered.

Draco looked around the corridor, but was dismayed to find it deserted. He backtracked to where another corridor opened up. Nobody was down there, either.

He started walking away when he tripped over… nothing. Nothing was there. There wasn't even a crack in the stone floor He must have tripped over a shoelace, or the hem or his robes. Draco shrugged and kept on walking, until he reached his room. There he fell on the bed and was asleep within minutes.

Draco woke up in the night, sweating. He couldn't breathe properly. But the strange thing was that he couldn't remember his dream, although he was almost positive that the dream caused his condition. Draco got a glass of water from the bathroom sink.

His tattoo burned and Draco thought to himself, _Can't I even go 24 hours without this stupid thing going off?_ His vision fogged up woth a golden light. Strangely, it wasn't too harsh on his eyes, which were accustomed to the darkness of night. (A/N: Slightly repetitive wording, I know.) And again Draco didn't react to the brighter light once the gold had faded from his vision.

In this light, he could tell that this was some sort of forge for shaping metals. And even though Draco had never been there before in his lifetime, he knew this place. He recognized the man standing in front of the fire, although he had died centuries before Draco was even born.

The man nearly had a heart attack when he realized Draco was there. He probably didn't know what a heart attack even was. "What do you want, child?" he asked.

"Is it true that you're making a real Time Turner? The first actual one aside from legends?" He didn't know where the words came from. The first Time Turner?

"I have done even better. I have made the first Time Turner. It is complete. Would you like to see it?"

"Of course!" How could he refuse?

The man pulled out a long chain with the little familiar hourglass. Draco could feel its pull against him. The Time Turner looked exactly like Draco's tattoo. Although he supposed that most Time Turners did look similar.

"It works." Draco hadn't asked a question. Still the words came out of him before he realized that he had said them.

"Of course. Would you like to see it in action?"

Draco grimaced. "I don't think I should. Can you really trust anyone who comes into these doors? What if I steal it, or break it?"

"You won't. Do you think anyone would let their life's work just disappear? The Time Turner has special charms so that it can't be stolen or broken. If anyone tried to steal it, they would not forget it very quickly. And besides, I have already made a second one." The man moved closer to Draco, the Time Turner in his outstretched hand. As the distance between the two Time Turners closed, Draco's chest burned fiercely.

"Please! Don't come any closer with that!" he yelled.

"Why not? It's just a Time Turner. It won't hurt you. It can't hurt you, unless you're trying to steal it."

"I'm not. Do you think you made the protection so strong it won't let anyone else but its owner touch it?" Draco quickly made up. It was a bunch of lies, but the words still did not seem to come from him.

"Perhaps. Kid, you're incredibly smart to be able to pick up on something like that. What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy." There was no way this man would be able to tell whether or not Draco was from this time period.

"Well, then, Draco Malfoy, I thank you for your advice. I will give you the first Time Turner ever to be used by human hands. Once I figure out what's wrong with it, that is."

"I can't wait until that day." Even though I already have one. "Could I perhaps stay here for a night or two?"

"If you wish to stay longer, I might have your Time Turner finished."

"Much as I would love to, I must be getting home." Hogwarts was home. It was the only place he could remember. It was more than a school, a place to stay for most of the year. It was everything Draco ever wanted. People surrounded him and made him feel like he actually belonged somewhere.

The Malfoy Manor was could and unwelcoming. His father only wanted an heir, someone to keep the legacy of the Malfoys alive. He molded Draco into whatever kind of son he wanted, although the last few years Draco had realized that people acted for themselves, not their parents. He had felt freedom, and he wanted more.

Draco wasn't sure where that came from. It was true, but he didn't know where he found out all of that. Was that from his memory, something he forgot?

"Mr. Malfoy, are you okay?" The man's voice snapped him back to the present. Or rather, the past, or whatever this would be called.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just… daydreaming. Now, is there a place I could sleep? I'm rather tired from all the traveling."

"In through here." The man led Draco out of the forge and into a house's empty bedroom. "My son used to live here. Moved out last year and into town. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to work."

"Thank you." And then Draco fell asleep on the lumpy, old bed and was woken up by the golden light, taking him back to his own time. The first thing Draco did was rush up to the Headmaster's office. But someone was already talking to him. It was…

*

A/N: Guess who it is! A whole school of people to guess from. And while you guess, tell me in a review (HINT) and we'll see who was right!

Draco's words were kind of strange and out of character for him. I'm sorry. He just sounded a little too mature and un-Draco-ish. So I put in the whole, where in the world are these words coming from part. Truthfully I don't know, and I probably won't ever bring this up again. So just forget about it unless I write some more about this whole phenomenon. Great word, by the way. Phenomenon.

Yes, that hint meant, REVIEW! Thanks to everyone who did, although I didn't get too many people reviewing for this past chapter (Chapter 7).

And if you haven't realized by now, I'm random. Utterly and completely. So my random author's notes sprinkled throughout the pages are going to continue being there. I'm not going to delete them or anything. It gives my story a bit of perspective.


	9. Breaking Free of Confusion

Disclaimer: Without borrowing the great J.K. Rowling's characters, this Fanfiction would never have existed. Especially since I couldn't write a fic about something that didn't exist.

A/N: Dumbledore was talking to…

*

Hermione Granger. "Ah, speak of the devil," the old man cried when he saw Draco. "Professor Snape came up here after your lesson yesterday. He has found that you were a good student that took to the lesson well, but he feels that you must learn more than just potions. You must learn several other parts of magic. Professor Snape proposed the idea of a tutor. And seeing how Miss Granger is the smartest witch in your year, very capable of tutoring you without her grades slipping, she should be the one for the job. And she has graciously accepted."

"Thanks," he said to Hermione.

"Now, Miss Granger, I believe you have class?"

"Yes, Professor." She promptly left. Draco watched her brown curls bounce out the door.

"Draco, you wanted to talk to me about what, exactly?"

"I went back in time again. I met the creator of my Time Turner."

"Do you know his name?"

"No, but this-" he pointed to his chest "- is the first Time Turner. And he said that he would give me the Time Turner- his copy. He didn't know I had one."

"So you have met Marius Lazeur. He created the first Time Turner twelve hundred and fifty-three years ago. And despite the fact that he speaks medieval French, you convinced him to give you his first Time Turner. Do you have it?"

"No. He had to tweak its protective charms."

"I think that your encounter makes sense with your story. The Time Turners are supposed to take the used to the past. But perhaps originally Time Turners were used to give the owner the power to travel through time with only the thought rather than the actual process of turning it. Perhaps the first Time Turner was meant to give _you_ the ability to go wherever you wanted, whenever you wanted, without having to physically use the Time Turner."

"You mean he wanted me like this?" Draco yelled.

"I don't think that he wanted you to forget your whole life. This was the first Time Turner, so it makes sense that there were some side effects.

"I would also like to point out that this Time Turner was given to you. I have never heard of anything else like that. They were usually bought, or taken forcefully, or stolen. Never freely given like in this situation. So you are perhaps the only person who this would happen to. The only person to control time."

Draco thought about this. "Before I had met this guy- Marius Lazeur- I got the Time Turner. But it wouldn't have embedded in me until I was given the Time Turner by him."

"A great mystery. Have you ever heard of a self-fulfilling prophecy? No? It means that a prophecy was told, and because someone heard the prophecy they changed their actions so that the prophecy came true. If the person never had heard it, though, he would have done something differently so that the prophecy would not have come true. It is the same principle."

"So you're saying that if I hadn't got the Time Turner in the first place, none of this would have happened? I wouldn't have met Lazeur and he would never have promised me the Time Turner?"

"Correct. A strange predicament, no?"

"Yeah. Uh, could I go? I'm getting a headache."

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. Hermione Granger will be coming to your rooms to tutor you this afternoon, and you will be taught by Professor Snape again later today, correct?"

"Yeah." And with that, Draco turned to leave.

*

After several minutes Draco realized that Hermione Granger was going to tutor him. Dreamy, mind- numbing Hermione. He nearly screamed with delight. She would be tutoring him, alone, in his rooms. Today. He might have been tired from all of his nighttime time traveling, but he perked up when he thought of Hermione.

Her name was like silk on his lips.

And now he knew that Hermione Granger was extremely smart. It made sense. It fit her, as if she was meant to be intelligent. Anything else would make her seem incomplete. Her beauty reflected her bookishness- she seemed more practical and devoted to learning rather than what she looked like. Yet she still had a natural glow to her that no amount of make-up could ever reproduce. Draco remembered the saying, the eyes are the mirrors to the soul. Her brown eyes were bright, attentive, and a lovely shade that stood out against the pale creaminess of her skin.

This image fell out of Draco's mind when the real Hermione came into the room. Draco gasped.

"I was knocking out there for five minutes! And then I finally open the door and you're just sitting there, staring off into space like a buffoon. I don't know about you, but I could be doing other things than tutoring you, Malfoy."

"Oh, uh, sorry," he said quickly. "So, what're you going to teach me?"

"I think we should start with Defense Against the Dark Arts." This struck a chord, for some strange reason. One part of him said he wouldn't need Defense Against the Dark Arts. He would learn the actual Dark Arts themselves. Strangely enough, that voice sounded very much like his father.

But the other half of him said that he wouldn't need the Dark Arts. They were violent and very much illegal, and those who used them were going to fall sooner than those who didn't use the Arts. The voice reminded Draco of one specific girl.

And then came a basic explanation about the Dark Arts and the components of them and the generally most effective ways to defend yourself. For curses, of course, there were ways to protect, block, deflect, or dodge the spell. Magical creatures often had to somehow be defeated. And Dark objects had to be protected from. They were the hardest, since the objects could be naturally magical, or perhaps cursed or even possessed. The counter-curses and protections oftentimes were case-specific.

Draco then tried his hand at using his wand for simple things. It was easier when he had someone telling him how to properly hold the wand, and pronounce the words, and swish the wand through the air correctly. And that was his day, until about twelve forty-five, when Hermione said that she had Care of Magical Creatures to go to, and wanted to see if she could get a bite to eat first in the Great Hall.

*

A/N: A perfectly innocent place to stop, I think. The end is a bit boring, but it's important to realize that Draco has absolutely no clue to what he's been learning for the past four and a half years.

If you don't understand anything about Draco and Dumbledore's conversation, here is pretty much what happened:

Draco was given the Time Turner approximately twelve hundred fifty years ago. So it remembers who its owner is. When the Time Turner finally got to Draco again, it became his tattoo because that is what it's supposed to do. There's this whole chicken-and-egg scenario where Draco was able to get the Time Turner in the first place because he went back in time, but he was able to go back in time because he had the Time Turner.

If you need more of an explanation, say so in a review, and I'll write you something else. But you'd have to be kind of thick to not understand something. Either that, or I'm bad at explaining.

Anyway, I won't update until Sunday or Monday at the earliest, since I'm going on vacation. I will not be taking my laptop since I don't have a case for it yet, and won't have any access to another computer. That also means that I won't be able to explain stuff to you till Sunday, either.

Please review. By the time Sunday gets around and I check my email, I better have several emails from Fanfiction saying I got reviews.

Oh, and thanks to voldyismyfather and killingromeo for thinking that Dumbledore was talking to Hermione. Killingromeo also thought maybe Lucius, which is also both plausible and relevant to my story. Thanx, you guys!

And, yes I'm a little late, but MAY WOODSTOCK LIVE FOREVER!

Peace out!


End file.
